


Inside Knowledge

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [10]
Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-10
Updated: 2003-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia knows she's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Knowledge

"What did you think you were doing?"  


"He was making fun of Sam. Because his dad likes guys."  


"Well, young lady, perhaps in _New York City_ , pointing out a failing like that would be grounds for a _girl_ punching a _boy_ , but here in Everwood..."  


"It's not a failing! There are gay people here, too, you know!"  


"You will not use that word in my presence! Do you want me to call your father?"  


Once, it would have been enough to shut her up, but not this time. She _knew_ she was right.  


And she knew her dad knew, too.  


******  
The End


End file.
